Bella Potter, and the Odd Secrets
by QueenTasha7
Summary: Unknown to the brave Heros of Harry Potter, Voldemort and Bellatrix faked their deaths and went into hiding! They have a plan to kill Harry Potter, that somehow evolves Voldemort's daughter! Voldemort leaves his child at the Potter's house, but Bella becomes a better child than Voldemort expected, could Voldemort's plan fail? Or will fear that she causes only seal Harry's fate?
1. Chapter 1

Belle Potter,

The Odd Secrets.

Chapter 1

It was a cold, windy, dark day in a secret lair where Voldemort was making his final plans. The plans to finally give up. He decided to live in hiding, for now. He would give up on killing Harry Potter, let him think he won! He had the perfect plan! Voldemort mumbled to himself, as his still, and only loyal Death Eater, Bellatrix waited on him. It was a month earlier, when Harry struck fear into Voldemort's heart, if he had a heart, having somehow come back from the dead. The coward, Nevel, had killed Voldemort's faithful pet. They assumed they succeeded! But what they didn't know was one last Horcrux! Not even Voldemort knew, but the peace of himself that was coming alive from Ginny's diary used Ginny to create a Horcrux inside the school! No one even knew about it, but when Bellatrix discovered it during running after the final battle, she found it! She preformed the spell to bring Voldemort back with it, and he was always thankful to the wicked follower! Bellatrix wrapped their newborn child into a basket and cheered in her nasty voice "Oh, you're a genius as always Dark Lord!" She wrote the note that she thought of as sickeningly sweet and put it in the bundle of blankets.

The night was cold and wet. Still very windy, Bellatrix wrapped her heavy cloaks around her and ran down the dimly lighted street. Her blood-traitor of a cousin, Sirius's house was down the street. She cackled fondly at the memory of killing Sirius! The Potters moved into that house after the battle of Hogwarts. They thought she was dead! She laughed at that! The cute little one day old baby started to laugh, copying her mother in the basket. "Oh, quit it! You little pest!" She shouted. The baby started to cry as Bellatrix gently but suddenly dropped the basket on the Potter's porch. The baby cried loudly, echoing through the silent night. Bellatrix grinned, seeing a light or two, then three turn on in the windows as the Potters ran down their stairs to fetch the baby. Bellatrix gave a final cackle, as she ran off.

The baby's cries were interrupted by Harry and Ginny Potter. Ginny was newly pregnant with twins, who were to be named after Lilly and Lames Potter. So Harry did the honor of picking the helpless innocent baby and rocking her back and forth in his arms. "Where the bloody hell did she come from?" Asked a tired Ginny. "I don't know! But I bet that note has nothing to do with the information!" Harry joked, handing Ginny the baby. Ginny rolled her tired eyes and looked into her friendly blue eyes. Harry read the note that was written in purple ink.

 _Dear Family,_

 _I'm not able to look after my lovely daughter!_

 _I sensed the protection spells around your house, So_

 _I was able to know that you were wizards! Please send_

 _my daughter to Hogwarts! Her father loved that school_

 _and wants the family to continue there!_

 _I hope I'm not putting to much of a burden on you!_

 _And please name her Bella after me!_

Harry read the note a second time and sighed. He would have to sign adoption papers tomorrow. He watched the friendly child as she played with Ginny's fingers and laughed softly. He brought the basket in and got to work building a third crib in the nursery. His magic helped him get done in a minute or two so the baby was able to sleep, tucked into dry, soft blankets. Ginny hummed a lullaby as they slowly left the room. The Potters, half asleep, slouched as they dragged their tired selves carefully up the dark staircase. Finally, they laid in bed and closed their tired eyes. Not knowing how busy their lives would be in the future, or of the curse that would effect their adopted child in the next five years, they drifted into a gentle sleep.

 **To Be Continued**


	2. Chapter 2

**Please know that I made a mistake in the last chapter. Lilly Luna Potter and James Sirius Potter are not twins. I'm very sorry about my mistake. Now, I'm changing a character a bit, and I hope you don't mind. Even though Scorpius Malfoy is supposed to be the same age as Rosie and Albus, I'm changing the character to be a year older than the main character I created, Bella. So I hope you can enjoy the next chapter!**

...

 **Chapter two**

 _ **4 YEARS, 11 months, 3 weeks and six days LATER**_

The Potters house had passed almost 5 years since the incredible day that Bella Molly Potter was dropped on their door step. The Potter house shown the signs of change strongly! Their family pictures in the hall, used to be filled with the Weasly family photos, old photos of Harry's father and his friends, photos of Harry's parents, photos of Ginny and her friends, Harry with his friends, and many photos of Harry and Ginny. Now, the waving and dancing portraits in the halls were less of those to make room for cheerful moving portraits of James Sirius Potter taking his first steps, chasing Bella, saying his first words, and playing at his and Bella's first birthday party! Pictures hung of Bella, singing for Ron and Hermoine's first born baby Rosie, making a mothers day performance in the kitchen, apologizing for the mess in the kitchen, stealing Jame's toy broomstick, and her and James fighting over who could hold Hugo, the youngest child of Ron and Hermione. There were pictures of Albus Severus Potter trying to copy his older siblings, getting soothed by Ginny after being teased by James, and holding Lilly Luna Potter, the youngest child. In the middle of the magical pictures, was a recent family portrait, that grew more recent and changed to fit the family once a month, a beautiful family portrait! Smiling Ginny Potter holding her youngest daughter in her hands! Harry Potter right beside her holding the toy broom stick out of his oldest son's hands and laughing! Four and a half year old James Potter reaching and laughing, trying to grab his broom stick! Three year old Albus Potter holding his mothers hand and laughing at James! And, the adopted, eldest child, five year old Bella Potter! Happily laughing in the middle! Her beautiful blue eyes and long, curly black hair made her look almost like a princess! Wearing her purple silk dress, and smiling widely!

The sun shone through the Potter house! Causing the happy people in the portraits to shield their eyes! The sun made the house warm as Bella Potter rested in her room. She slept on the bottom bunk of the bed she and James shared. The calm, blue room was neat and tidy! The bed was soft, what more could Bella ask for! Unlike most children on their fifth birthdays, Bella wanted to sleep in. She covered her head and moaned as the bright sun filled the room. Sleeping in was not to be, how ever. Not when James woke up. "Bella... Bella! I'm the ghost of Sirius Black! I've come to haunt you!" A creepy whisper hissed through the blankets. Bella growled but jumped at James through the blankets laughing! Startled, James ducked under the bed. "Three things. One, you sound nothing like Sirius. His paintings talk to me you know! Second, why would he be haunting me? Third, ghost don't haunt people genius! It's a silly muggle belief!" Bella laughed and ran to her mirror to brush her hair. But, as always, her hair magically grew the way that suited her! "Perfect!" She cheered. She checked the calendar as a shriek of joy echoed through the house! "Ready for the day?" Harry laughed to his wife as she prepared a special breakfast for the five year old birthday girl. Ginny sighed happily and rolled her eyes. She placed the quickly made breakfast of lovely smelling sausages, eggs, tea, crumpets, toast (spreads of peanut butter, honey, or butter to choose from) and lovely, warm pastries!

Harry laughed and hid at the stair case, waiting for the birthday girl! Ginny rolled her eyes as the sound of running feat ran down the stairs, a little girls voice woke up her family and family friends in the paintings! "Good morning Aunt Hermoine! Good morning uncle Ron, George, Fred, and Bill! Good morning Grandma! Good morning Granddad! Good morning brat!-" "Hey!" Interrupted the painting of James. "-Good morning Mrs. Lovegood! Good morning Mr. Longbottom! Good morning Everyone!" Bella finished! "Good mourning dear!" Every painted friend/family member cheered! (Except James). "Happy Birthday!" They all cheered to her 'It's my Birthday!' t-shirt! Before she could thank them a shriek erupted from her mouth as her father picked her up and spun her around! Everyone laughed as Bella escaped the tickle torture her father gave her and ran to enjoy her mother breakfast! She thanked her mom as her siblings rushed down the stairs. "What are our plans for my birthday!?" Bella asked excitedly. "Diagon Alley? Hogsmeade? Family coming over?" Harry smiled and laughed "Calm down! We need a chance to answer!" Bella laughed in response and settled down. "Today we are inviting some wizard children to come to your first birthday party!" Ginny answered. Bella smiled and hugged her mother with excitement! But, when Ginny looked down at her sweet, pretty little girl, a chill went down her spine!

Ginny thought she must have been seeing things! Her worried daughter's beautiful blue eyes were a sickly red! They almost... Looked like... "Mommy, is something wrong?" Bella asked. Ginny looked at Harry in terror but from the corner of Ginny's eye, her daughter's eyes were normal! She looked back into them as the red glow returned! Ginny jumped back and ran to her husband, who she told what happened. Harry, very worried, walked over to his daughter and looked into her eyes. Sure enough, once his glance met hers, an evil red glowed darkly from her innocent face! Harry gasped at his terrified daughter. "What's wrong!" Bella demanded. She looked to James, hoping he felt that their parents were acting weird! He did seem to agree, but once his gaze met hers, he looked very terrified! Bella began to cry as she ran upstairs. She rushed to the mirror and looked into her pretty, terrified, blue eyes filled with tears. Slowly, her eyes turned into a vicious, hungry, sickly red! She cried and screamed! Not wanting to believe this! Her father ran up the stairs and tried to comfort her. She calmed down, but every time she looked at her father, her eyes made him look angrily back into them before he realized who's they were.

Meanwhile, Voldemort watched the Potters, thinking his plan was working! The Malfoys, who were moving across the street from the Potters, had a son named Scorpius! Voldemort had tricked the boy into becoming a death eater. A valuable part of the plan! Voldemort laughed at the memory of how gullible that 6 year old was! It was so simple to get the child to completely worship him! Voldemort assumed that the plan would fall into place! He wished he didn't have to deal with the little fan boy, but his daughter was much more sickeningly sweet than he assumed she'd be! So the plan would have too take place much later... He cackled quietly as he imagined his victory! He new the fear his daughter caused would create his victory! But he had no idea how stubborn and brave the beautiful Bella Potter would grow from this flaw in her life! He had no idea how strong She'd be! How smart she'd be! But he did predict perfectly how sensitive she'd be.

 **To Be Continued!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Despite the fact that her parents and siblings were finally used to seeing her evil red eyes, Bella had locked herself in her room when ever guest showed up for the past six years. Bella didn't want to scare her family or their friends, and she knew her uncle Ron would never get used to them. Bella decided that they were probably like her father's scar. But not even that helped her be able to look herself in the mirror over the years. So she had a pair of sunglasses to help her brush her hair and stuff in the mourning. She tried her best, but she could not hide from her relatives forever.

Today, was Bella's eleventh birthday! The most important birthday in the wizarding world! Like all her past birthdays, the Weasly family was invited. Molly Weasly, Arthur Weasly, Ron, Hermione, Rosie Weasly, Hugo Weasly, George, Angelina, Fred Weasly II, and Roxanne Weasly all came! They all had gifts, and as usual they had to give them to James who brought them to Bella. James was a lot like Fred and George Weasly. He loved to play pranks! But, in the case of family, he had a trait that his twin uncles (though, one is dead) did not approve of. Maturity. The door, which was rarely opened by Bella, was swung open by her irritated brother. "Every year! Every month family and friends come to see us! Sometimes twice a month! And every time you hide! They miss you Bella! And I'm tired of playing delivery boy! Would you please come down?" Bella sighed and looked up at her blue eyes quickly turned red once their gaze met and her brother, who hadn't seen them in a while, slightly flinched. He regretted that mistake. Bella leaped out of her bed, grabbing James and forcing his eyes to look at hers. "Really? They miss the sweet child they knew! Will they ever see me as that with this curse!?" James calmed down from his startled state and calmly looked into his sister's eyes. Imagining the pretty blue eyes they really were. "I'm sure they won't mind!" James answered kindly. "Really?" Asked Bella, deciding to hide her fear and loneliness with a smirk. "Even Uncle Ron?" James had to think. "Eventually." He hoped. Uncle Ron was very nervous at things like this.

"Besides! You have to start Hogwarts this year!" It was December, so Hogwarts wasn't coming for a long time. But, if she was going to Hogwarts, she needed to get used to people! Bella groaned and sung her favorite song loudly to block out her brother. James was not one to give up. "Bella, if you don't stop being ridiculous, I'll have to tell Rosie you have started to fail in multiplication!" Lames threatened. Rosie Weasly was as smart as her mother in magic, but was also a wiz in math! "You wouldn't!" Bella laughed. "Watch me!" James yelled, running down the stairs. She would've ignored him, but he took her sunglasses! She ran down the stairs, chasing her brother and she forgot the Weaslys were at her home until she landed at a stop in the living room. Bella's mother was hugging James with a large smile. Everyone was happy as Bella stared at the floor. "We haven't seen you in such a long time dear! What happened!?" Bella's grandmother (Molly Weasly) asked, running over and giving Bella a hug. Bella was very careful not to make eye contact with anyone as she hugged her grandmother and smiled at her relatives. "Taking after your most amazing, talented, spectacular uncle George, aren't you James!" Uncle George cheered. "Not to mention brilliant, humble, clever, mysterious, excellent, caring, kind, mastermind," By now, everyone was rolling their eyes. "We GET IT GEORGE!" Aunt Hermione laughed. "Handsome, super, bright, cheerful" George went on, ignoring her. "I think this is worst than being killed by Voldemort! Oh, calm down guys! Would you!?" Harry laughed at the Weaslys who shivered. Enjoying the moment, Bella forgot to be careful and laughed. She realized her mistake when everyone started laughing and she looked some of the Weaslys in the eye. They all flinched and stared at her. "What... What's happening to her eyes!?" Bella's grandmother asked, staring into Bella's horribly red eyes.

Harry explained what they thought of to be a curse as Bella ran and hid in the hall. All the paintings were staring and muttering with concern. Bella took a deep breath and returned to the living room. "I'm going for a walk!" She decided. Bella exited the house with a winter cloak and walked along the street in the bright, cold, December day. "Stars fall at my feet, Keep me grounded as I reach Higher than I see. Is there something there for me? Pulling back the reins, Letting go again I'm not afraid. I'm not." Bella sang in a whisper her favorite song. She took a deep breath, as she walked across the street to begin her walk, and sang louder! "All my life, One page at a time! I'll show you my-my true colors! And, no, no, no, I won't apologize, For the fire in my eyes! Let me show you my-my-" "Hey!" The song of Ke$ha/Zedd-True Colors was interrupted by a handsome boy who was running out of his house and towards Bella. Bella looked down at the ground as the boy introduced himself. "My name is Scorpius Malfoy! Was that you singing? That was very well done!" Bella nodded, shaking Scorpius's hand. "I'm Bella. And, yes. That was me singing. Thank you!" She looked up as to not be rude, but made sure not to look into his eyes. "Are you a Muggle?" Scorpius asked. Bella shook her head. "No. I'm a wizard too." Bella answered and continued. "If I were a Muggle, wouldn't I have asked how you popped out of an invisible house?" The joke made Scorpius laugh. "Good point!" He replied, smiling. "SCORPIUS!" A cold voice called. The voice belonged to Mr. Malfoy. A man who Bella's family never got along with. "My boy, is NOT going to be seen hanging around with a Potter!" Mr. Malfoy yelled. Scorpius waved goodbye to me as he followed his father into the house.

Later that evening, Bella was opening her birthday presents! The first present, was the best one! It was from her parents and had to be opened first because (dramatic pause...) It was an Owl! A beautiful, snowy owl! "Her name is December!" Harry laughed. December flapped her arms and hooted wildly at the sound of her name. "Wow!" A very jealous James who would still have to use the family owl yelled. Of course, most of Bella's other presents were for her owl. The Owl also responded to Deci so that's what Bella called her. After a nice dinner, Bella ran to her room to test out a new keyboard she had got! Instead, something else stole her interest. As she was setting up her keyboard, a young Barn Owl flew in with a note in his talons. The envelope stated in green ink: To. Bella From. Scorpius. Curious, Bella opened the letter. A note said:

Dear Bella,

I'm sorry about how our conversation

got interrupted yesterday by my father.

Are you going to Hogwarts? I'm home on my winter

Vacation and will be returning to Hogwarts

tomorrow! I'm in my first year! I'll be writing

to you from there though because you

seem very interesting! Please write back!

From.

Scorpius.

(P.S. Don't worry! Father said I can't be seen hanging out

with you! He said nothing about owls so we're not breaking

any rules!)

Bella read the letter and smiled. She grabbed a pretty peacock quill that her mother gave her for her birthday, some scarlet ink and paper that her cousin Rosie gave her, and an envelope and began to write. When Bella was finally done, she tucked it into the envelope and sent the barn owl back with it.

Scorpius was glad that the talented girl outside responded. He never had anyone to talk to, except a kind, weird looking man named Voldemort. His parents were always busy so he never got to really 'bond' with them. The only wizards on the street were the potters. This was the only Potter willing to talk to him. At the time, he didn't know Voldemort wanted him to meet this interesting girl. Her letter was done in very nice hand writing! And there was lots of humor and kindness in the note! They wrote back and forth, and, unknown to their families, they became close friends! No one knew how close the two lives would grow... Not even Voldemort.

 **To Be Continued**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Every day of the winter holidays Bella would wake. She decided to stop hiding. She had plans of going to the muggle park in the town and perform, but instead she was left with babysitting Albus, Lilly, Rosie, and Roxanne. James and Fred were to help her. The reason she was in charge was because out of her, James, or Fred, she was the most mature. "Hey! I'm the oldest! Come on!" Was Fred's response. The adults were out shopping at a local wizarding shop. Then they were going to get groceries. (What!? Wizards need to do boring muggle things like that too!) "Okay, kids! I'm in charge! Who's up for eating all the ice cream!?" Fred announced as soon as the sound of a car motter left the house. "You're not in charge Fred. No ice cream." Bella tried to say sternly, but when Fred made a puppy dog face she couldn't help but burst into giggles! To make it worse, when she finally got the nerve to get back up, James and Fred would make an even more redicules face!

"Okay! Okay! That's enough!" I shouted, gasping for air between burst of laughter. "Aww!" Fred and James whined. Bella turned on the T.V to watch The Bugs Bunny and Tweety Show. The children, Fred and James found that entertaining. "Listen up, Dock! Listen Up!" Bugs shouted in a deep, whiny, mocking voice. He was grabbing Sesame Sam's coat collar and was so close to Sam's face that their noses were squished together. "You're going to drop the gun, and climb on the next train out of town!" Bugs continued. "Oh, no I'm not!" Sam yelled, his face going red with anger. "Oh, yes you are!" Bugs argued back. "No I'm not!" "Yes you are!" "No!" "Yes!" "Oh no I'm not!" "Oh no you aren't!" Bugs switched. "Oh yes I am!" Argued Sam. "No you're not!" "Yes I Am!" "No you aren't!" "Yes I am!" "Okay, have it your way then..." Bugs sighed innocently. Sam nodded fiercely, threw the gun down, and ran on the train. Before he could realize the tricked that was played on him, Fred changed the channel! "This Rabbit's a genius! But I'm changing the channel! The Crimson Cannons play today! I want to see them lose like they always do!" (like the muggle Toronto Maple Leafs in Canada, The Crimson Cannons were good a decade or so ago, but now stink.) "As entertaining as that is, I think the children want to watch-" But before she could finish, the children were cheering "Quidditch! Quidditch! Quidditch!" So Bella gave up.

Finally, as the sun reached the top of the sky and the clock on the secret Wizard's channel turned to 12:05, the adults pulled into the driveway! "Yes!" Bella cheered. For the past ten minutes she had been trying to keep Fred from teaching their younger relatives a swear. Her mouth was tight against Fred's stubborn mouth! "Are you serious!?" Aunt Hermione laughed as they entered the door. When Bella took her hand off the surrendering Fred, it was red and covered with teeth marks. She could see it was wet from Fred trying to lick it! "That's just gross!" Bella laughed and ran to the bathroom to wash her hands. After that, she skipped to her room to research if anyone wanted a singer for hire. Once she reached to her computer though, (they had invented special wizard tech that wouldn't get in the way of magic, and could access Wizard channels) she heard a tapping on the window! December screeched loudly and flew around the room! Bella ran to the window and gently wiped off the cold, wet frost. "Hello there!" She cheered to Scorpius's Barn owl.

She noticed the owl was tired this time, having come from Hogwarts instead of from across the street. "You can rest with December!" Bella decided. December didn't fancy sharing at first, but decided to allow the Barn owl to sip some water in her clean cage. Bella opened the letter written on soft, fine, parchment and began to read.

 _Dear Bella,_

 _As I suspected, the Lovegood twins_

 _who are in Gryffindor with me, were not_

 _happy to see I was sent back to school early._

 _I'm proud to be in Gryffindor! My father_

 _wasn't happy, of course. When he found out,_

 _he decided to make me spend half my holiday_

 _at Hogwarts. I think once summer starts I_

 _should expect a bigger punishment though._

 _It could be worse. At least the head of Gryffindor_

 _(the Headmistress, Professor Weasley)_

 _Is off visiting family, so She's not here to judge_

 _me by my family. You are her niece, aren't you?_

 _Tell her I said hi! Wait- no, don't. You'll get in trouble,_

 _and so will I. "50 Points Malfoy off of Sly- oh, I mean Gry- hm..._

 _Anyways, how are your holidays going? I heard you_

 _and James are getting an exception to Hogwarts since_

 _the year just started! You might not know about it yet..._

 _Oh brother! I spoiled the surprise! Your Aunt might not_

 _like that, so act surprise, will you? Fingers crossed you're_

 _in Gryffindor! Though, Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw are_

 _nice too. Anything than- Ah, my father won't be_

 _reading this, so why bother!-Slytherin! Have a great Holiyay!_

 _(Get it? Yay, instead of day? Yeah... Bad pun.)_

 _From, Scorpius_

Bella laughed after reading the kind note! She wrote one back and hid the letter before giving the reply to the gentle barn owl. After watching the owl fly far, far off into the pale, blue, cold, winter, sky, a happy call echoed up the stairs. "Bella!" James called excitedly. "Come down! We just got letters-from Hogwarts!" Bella smiled widely and ran carefully down the stairs. Bella ran quickly down the stairs. "What a coincidence!" Bella thought out loud as Aunt Hermione handed her the letters. "What's the coincidence?" Asked Uncle Ron. "Uh..." Bella stammered, being mad at herself for her mistake. She wasn't one to lie, but with all the bad talk she heard about the Malfoys, would they trust her new friend? Bella could tell that her father was looking at her in suspicion as she wondered what to say. She barely ever lied, so she decide on the half truth. "A friend of mine who goes to Hogwarts told me that We'd be getting the letters." Bella answered. She decided to change the subject. "It's a good thing I've been doing Hogwart lessons to pass time in my room! I'll be very prepared!" She cheered. This made James twitch nervously, for he wasn't fond of preparing for work, and he knew he would be behind.

"You two better not be in Slytherin!" Uncle George would joke sometimes. "Fred, calm down. Hermione's learnt that the Sorting Hat has been making mistakes this year! She said it must have made it's first mistake when it put Scorpius in Gryffindor! Can you believe it? A Malfoy, in Gryffindor!" Ron would say. "So if they get in Slytherin, we won't have to skin them because the hat made a mistake again!" Uncle Ron laughed. George, James, and Fred, (who walked in) laughed with him. Bella didn't. Based on Scorpius's kind letters, his **bravery** to be **bold** against his father's ways, Bella would say that Scorpius had every right to be in Gryffindor! "What's wrong sis?" James asked as she stomped upstairs to pack. Tomorrow they would go to Diagon Alley to shop for school supplies, and go sight seeing. After that trip, the Weasleys would go home. "Nothing... I'm Fine..." Bella lied. "Look me in the eyes and tell me that!" James laughed. "You know I wouldn't look anyone in the eye. It has nothing to do with truth or lie." Bella growled. "You don't sound fine!" James laughed in a high-pitched, mocking voice.

When they finally reached the top of the stairs, James sighed in a serious voice. "You know you can tell me anything Bella." Bella sighed. She gave James a sharp look, making sure not to look him in the eye, and spoke plainly "One, that would be a first! Two, I can barely ever trust you with anything! And Three, even if I COULD trust you normally, this time's different." James sighed and continued to follow her. "Fine then! Plan C! You know I'll just keep bugging you until you tell me!" He laughed. Bella growled viciously and turned to again face James. "Fine then! I didn't appreciate our Uncle Ron making fun of my friend because of his family!" She muttered, turning again to walk away. "Friend..." James wondered out loud. "Wait... Scorpius Malfoy... How!?" James stammered.

While Bella explained the story, Voldemort stood hidden again in the woods near her town. He stood and stared through the trees, through the town, and down the street. As if he could see the Potter house from the hill. Voldemort had an odd sense as he read the letter he had found in the dump. a crumpled up, stained letter, from Scorpius to Draco... It was a letter saying that Scorpius was very happy to be in Gryffindor! Voldemort stared at the letter. It seemed, that Voldemort's attempts to be seen as the boy's childhood hero, one of the biggest parts to his plan, the part that would have to last until the boy was a teenager... Voldemort shook the idea out of his head. Dark wizards could come from Gryffindor, maybe. But the wording in the boy's letters was much too kind... Voldemort was just about to try to assume his plan was still working, when the barn owl that belonged to Scorpius was flying to his hideout.

Voldemort raced to the old, abandoned cabin where he and Bellatrix hid and planned the future of this pathetic world. The Owl caught sight of him and swooped down to land, handing him a letter. The letter, of course, was from Scorpius. The letter was very messy, as if it was rushed and wrote in anger.

 _Dear Voldemort,_

 _Hogwarts is going well. I'm in Gryffindor, my father's not_

 _happy about that. I am sometimes bullied, but who cares._

 _Okay, Enough catching up. I'm getting to the chase! I_

 _wanted to tell you about my History of Wizardry class last month!_

 _I've been to angry and scared to tell you earlier, so I'll tell you now._

 _I learnt about the Second Wizarding War! Now, why not you_

 _explain that to me! You know what, doesn't matter!_

 _write to me again, and I'll burn the letter! And I don't_

 _care if you try to kill me! You'll be revealed, No one will_

 _miss me anyways, and it won't change anything!_

 _From,_

 _Scorpius Malfoy._

 _(P.S. My mom was right when she told me not to talk to strangers. I should have listened to her!)_

Voldemort growled and ripped the letter apart. Scorpius will be a follower! No matter what it took, Voldemort was determined to complete his plan! Voldemort though, didn't know how different Scorpius was from the rest of the Malfoys! No one could know, but Bella. Who was bribing James to keep his mouth shut about Scorpius.

 **To Be Continued!**


	5. Chapter 5

**(J.K Rowling had decided that Dudley's Children are Muggles, not wizards, but I'm changing that for my story)**

 **Chapter 5**

Finally, after giving James 5 boxes of Bertie Bott's Every Flavour Beans, 10 chocolate frogs, from Bella's candy storage, and a Galleon from her allowance, James promised to keep his mouth shut to their family. Bella slept well during the night. She slept until 2:00am when she felt someone was watching her... The bedroom was pitch black with darkness, except for the white beam of light that creeped gracefully in her bedroom from her window. When she rose the bed creaked quietly, but seemed deathly loud in the still silence... Bella tip-toed to the nice window beside her desk... She thought for a moment of terror, that a shadow was in her window... But the shadow of the tall, pale, sickly man came real! A man with the snout of a snake... A man whose eyes... Looked like the cursed eyes Bella had... He wore a long black cloak that dragged across the floor... Passed the man, to even more horror, Bella saw her reflection in the mirror. Her curly black hair was in a horrible mess, and her pretty nose changed and became like a snake! She grew fangs in the mirror, then felt them in real life! And her eyes... They shone a permanent red! The man seemed so harshly evil, that when he gave Bella a proud smile, her body felt like sharp pins and needles that were attacking her! Bella tried to scream as the man came closer... But her mouth stayed shut! She tried to run but her legs stayed still... Finally, as the man was so close that his nose nearly touched hers... she screamed at the top of her panicked lounges!

"Bella! Bella! What's wrong!?" Fred (who was sharing Bella and James's room with them) and James were beside Bella's bed. Their faces were pale with tired, panicked, concern. Bella, panic and fear running through her body, checked the clock. The clock said 2:00am. "You were talking in your sleep, louder and louder until you screamed!" Fred laughed, trying to make it funny but his laugh was lined with fear and concern. "It was nothing... Just... A bad dream..." Bella gasped, trying hard to breath. She could only remember one part of the dream... The man's glowing, red eyes that looked exactly like her cursed ones... All of a sudden, Bella's parents charged into the room with faces of panic! Harry turned on a light which filled the room quickly. "What happened!?" Asked Ginny, running to her pale daughter. "I saw a man... In my dream..." Bella explained. Harry was clearly on guard now. "Who was the man?" He asked. Bella stared into his father's eyes. He no longer looked at hers angrily by accident, so it was easier to talk to him. "I think it was Voldemort..." Bella told him. Ginny stared at Harry with fear, Harry looked down at the ground with a mix of fear and anger, James didn't care, Fred gasped. "Please don't sa-" "VOLDEMORT!" Harry, Bella, and James all bellowed at the same time. Fred and Ginny bounced back with shock.

Bella didn't see her father the next morning. He had left for work. "You all better start packing!" Ginny told all the children (accept Albus, and Lilly). Roxanne, Rosie, and Hugo were going home that day, and Bella, Fred, and James were heading to Hogwarts! Bella ran to her room and got together her books, quill, parchment, clothes, and of course, December who was hooting merrily! She was just about to leave her room when a soft tap sounded at her window. The Barn Owl flew into the room as soon as Bella opened the window. This time, Scorpius sent a present! It was a red and gold striped scarf. There was a note on it saying Here's my lucky scarf to borrow. Father says it's silly to believe in good luck, but I believe this scarf is lucky. Good luck in sorting! Bella smiled and put the scarf in her trunk. She grabbed her wand and skipped out the door. Bella skipped down the staircase and down the hall wishing all the paintings goodbye! Every relative/family friend smiled kindly and waved, wishing her luck! Except of course the paintings/photos of James, who were sticking their tongues out at her, laughing, trying to jump at her through the painting, and other silly things depending on their age. Bella laughed as she hugged everyone who wasn't going to Hogwarts goodbye and got into the car with her mother, father, and James. Fred, Uncle George, Roxanne, and Aunt Angelina got into their car which was also heading to Kings Cross Station. Everyone else got into Molly Weasly's car and left for their homes.

Many beautiful trees and houses (probably Muggle houses) passed as they drove from 12 Grimmauld Place, to King's Cross Station. They drove through the city and parked next to Uncle George's car. Bella put down Hogwarts, A History by. Bathilda Bagshot. And James put down Quidditch Through The Ages by. Kennilworthy Whisp as Te exited the car. "Race you to the Station!" James yelled. Many Muggles stared as Harry yelled to his son to come get his trunk first. "Be careful! You don't want to track much attention!" James whispered in a mock tone. "Enough of that!" Ginny laughed, leading everyone to the station. On their way in, Harry saw a familiar face... His cousin Dudley! Dudley Dursly was walking with his wife and children into the station. "Harry!?" Dudley called when he saw his cousin. Bella knew Dudley well. She had played with her cousins a lot! Though, because of her eye curse, they flinched often. To the Potter's major surprise, Dudley's children were pushing trolleys with trunks and owls! "It's nice to see you again!" The new Mrs. Dursly cheered as they entered the station together. "Hello again Bella!" Dudley's daughter Natelly cheered. She was a very, very kind girl! Natelly and Bella were best friends, kind of. They had fights often, because Bella preferred pop, or rock music. Where Natelly preferred classical, or jazz music. But more often they found a compromise where they'd either take turns, or mix both of their choices. Dudley's son, Richard, got along well with James. They were both very mischievous. Albus, of course, got along with both of them.

"Are you really going to Hogwarts?" Bella asked. "Yeah! Though, our grandparents no longer speak to dad. They think we are a 'disgrace to the Dursly honor' or something." Natelly paused then continued. "My mom screamed when the owls came in!" She laughed. "What happened?" Bella asked. "Well, she was reading the newspaper when suddenly two owls came flying around the room! It was so funny! One landed on her head to drop the letters and the other dropped a letter from your father on her lap. She was terrified that they'd poop on her or something!" Bella and Natelly laughed together in a girly-giggle way that always annoyed the boys. Especially James who was used to his sister avoiding girly things. She only acted girly around other girls her age. "I'm in HufflePuff." Natelly continued. "I started Hogwarts in September, like most kids. A lot of kids are starting today though because Peeves messed up a lot of the few-months-younger kid's deliveries." Bella nodded, remembering the stories of the rude ghosts Peeves. The train ride was hard for Bella. The first hard part about the train ride was getting on the platform.

 **To Be Continued**


End file.
